hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry Ghost
- PvP Round= - Giga's Special Recruitment Interview= }} |hangul_(la) = 아귀|romaja_(la) = agwi|row31 = Demon|tribe =Human |class = Gambler|first_seen = Episode 110|occupation = |name = Hungry Ghost|affiliation = |character_type = Player|country = |personal_attribute = Hwatu|current_rank = Unranked|level = 90|lucid_adventure = Totoras|alliances = Giga Empire Team Giga No.1|lucid_adventure_occupation = Giga member, Combat Tournament Participant (Former)}}Hungry Ghost '(''Line Webtoon: '''Demon) is a gambler that joined Giga in order to defeat HCLW in the PvP Round. He is currently a member of Team Light and that is participating in the PvP Round. Appearance Image Gallery Demon1.jpg Demon2.jpg|Demon gambling (Episode 112) Demon3.jpg|Demon using Blood Wings (Episode 112) Starving Demon1.jpg Demon Gambler 1.jpg Personality Relationships Hardcore Leveling Warrior Hungry Ghost joined Giga so he could get a chance to defeat a person in the PvP Round. It turns out that the person was Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Episode 165 It would appear that Hungry Ghost has a grudge against HCLW. According to him, he along with every other gambling were told Hardcore Leveling Warrior was the best gambler in the world. Though unlike most, Hungry Ghost didn't like it and wished to prove that he himself was the greatest gambler, looking down on HCLW believing with his buff he would win along with the game he never lost in. At the end, he was shocked how he ended up losing to HCLW at his own game before dying against him. Skills & Abilities Overview Fighting Style Demon is a very capable fighter as shown during the Giga Interviewees fight against the Master Magician Light. He is a very calculating fighter and tends to try and minimise risk whilst looking for the best solution to maximise the desired outcome. He easily destroyed the Parasitic Jellyfish that are invisible to the average person. So far, he tends to use mostly borrowed skills from other players but seems adept at using Combat Skills as he was seen attempting to use a Lucky Punch on Light. Class Demon is a Gambler and is capable of Borrowing the skills of players he killed as well as Lending his stats to his allies. He is also able to use a Lucky Punch which deals random damage according to numbers in a slots machine. Like all Gambler's he is able to summon a Ruler to ensure that any 'Bets' made are followed. His intelligence as well as his ability to come up with strategy ensures he is able to maximise the potential of the Gambler class, similar to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Unlike Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Demon is more risk-averse and this is reflected in his Gambler Skill Tree,. Personal Attribute Demon's personal attribute Hwatu, which allows him to uses skills based on the Go-Stop Korean card game. Skill Tree Gambler Skills * Sneak Peek - Can borrow the skill of whoever he kills for one minute after they die. ** Soul Whisper - Borrowed the skill from the dead body of Pooh Upooh's controlled doll. Used it to communicate telepathically with the other Giga Interviewees. * Lucky Punch - delivers a punch with an attack power based on random numbers. * Lend - a skill that lets him lend his stats to an ally. * The Ruler - Can summon the Ruler to ensure that the conditions of any 'Bets' made will be fulfilled. If either participant breaks the rules of the 'Bet', The Ruler can break their wrists or head with the Hammer of Fairness. The Hammer also inflicts pain in The Real World. * Lucky Coin: A gamblers active skill. Hungry Demon flips the coin, Heads, he significantly increases a random stat. Tails, nothing happens, he gets a debuff, or the enemy gets the buff. Due to the ksill depending on luck, the risk of failures is too great so most gamblers do not use this skill. With the blessings of The God of Blessings, Hungry Demon became as lucky as HCLW and so is able to use it without fear of a backlash during the PvP Round. he is able to lend the coin to his allies such as Light. Hwatu Skills * [[Rain Light|'Rain Light']]: One of the cards of Hwatu. When picked, A frog and umbrella are summoned by the user. The frog can aid the user in battle and the shield can be used to shield the user from projectiles. * [[Matgo|'Matgo']]: 'It is a skill activated in one on one battle. When the caster meets certain conditions from an enemy attack, he can flip the carts and obtain various effects following the rule of Matgo. * [[January - Cry of the Crane|'January - Cry of the Crane]] * Seotda: It is a special conceptual spell for enemy gamblers. Both Hungry Ghost and the enemy gambler are trapped in a field and play a gambling game based on the Hwatu game, Seotda . The loser of the game dies Tactical Skills Perhaps Demon's most frightening aspect is his intelligence. Demon is an intelligent fighter who does not rush head first into a battle. He is a calculating fighter that tends to think three moves ahead as Light noted. He was able to deduce that the Swordsman he saw earlier in a gambling hall was being controlled because of his use of Soul Whisper and managed to attack him whilst his guard was lowered, minimising the risk of a prolonged fight attack whilst increasing his chances of being recruited by Giga. He was able to convince 3 other difficult characters to temporarily form an alliance. He seems have knowledge about the different classes as he recognised Soul Whisper used by Pooh Upooh and also had the knowledge, albeit outdated information on the cool down time of a Master Magician's major skill usage. Even when his strategies goes wrong, he is able to quickly change the plan as he did when he was defeated by Light but still bought enough time for Light to be trapped in a a No-Mana Zone. Items History Background Before the special interview by Light, Demon was hiding away in Lucid Adventure and gambling away his mortgage since The Real World law cannot monitor the in-game gambling.[[Episode 112|'Episode 112']] Plot Notes & Trivia * His name is translated as 'Demon' by Webtoon, but 아귀 '(''Agwi) is the Hangul translation of the Chinese word 餓鬼, which literally translates to Hungry Ghost. 餓鬼 is the Chinese and Vietnamese translation of the term preta in Buddhism. ** In the Buddhist lore, a 'Hungry ghost is '''deathly skinny and has an oesophagus the size of the head of a needle so it's unable to eat. '아귀 '''is also figuratively used for a greedy person, which fits the characters Gambler motif. ''' * Hungry Ghost is the second Gambler that was introduced in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Giga Empire Category:Team Light Category:Gamblers Category:Players